


moondance.

by suyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, anyway jibo soft gfs once again!!!!, jibo soft kisses? i think slay, yoodong are briefly mentioned but they're there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyoo/pseuds/suyoo
Summary: bora and minji pressing their faces together sleepily, not even kissing, just resting their foreheads together, noses brushing, breathing each other in.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	moondance.

bora hoped minji was doing well without having her physically there.

and, well, minji was the opposite. whilst bora was having a crisis over possibly having a crush on her best friend, minji was crying her heart out because she was sure she had a crush on bora. it wasn't that she was going to act on it, because she didn't want to make bora uncomfortable, plus she wasn't even sure whether bora was into girls or not. she couldn't recall whether it had been mentioned or not, but she was sure that somebody as pretty as bora wouldn't be interested in someone like minji. it wasn't as though minji saw herself as unattractive or anything along those lines, she just seemed undesired by someone as aesthetically pleasing as kim bora. because really, if you looked like The Kim Bora, you wouldn't settle for just anyone, you'd settle with someone who was on the same attractive-ness level as you. and minji was sure she wasn't on that plane.

and so, minji turned on her phone after waking up at around 7pm and wasn't surprised when bora hadn't messaged her since leaving her place the previous night. it wasn't as though she was expecting a text back because bora never does that when she leaves minji's house - not even to tell the other that she'd gotten home safely - but it just hurt that it seemed as though she wasn't a priority in bora's eyes. it wasn't as though she had gone out of her way to message her or acknowledge her existence, and it hurt minji knowing she wouldn't be able to mention it because bora probably didn't even realise it was something she was doing, which meant it would be even less likely that she'd change her ways. minji just, like always, assumed she'd get over it and placed it into the back of her head for later. she knew that at some point she'd come back and overanalyse something, but right now was not that time. 

despite all of that, though, minji still turned on her phone and began to message bora to make sure the other girl was doing alright. they hadn't spoken since bora had left her place yesterday, and although that was a normal thing for people to do, it seemed like a long time for minji considering she was infatuated with the smaller girl and wanted to maximise the amount of time she spent with her. she wanted to spend every minute of every day with her, and so the times they didn't speak seemed empty to minji. they seemed like meaningless little minutes of her time when she could be spending them doing something better, like spending them nestled up to bora, yet here she was, yearning over a girl that wasn't even here with her anymore. and it left a hole in minji's heart because she constantly yearned to feel bora's heat, as weird and abnormal as that sounded to normal people, she simply just craved bora's presence and she hated it whenever they were apart because it felt as though a genuine part of her had gone.

and so, to avoid another day of minji feeling sorry for herself, she invited bora to come over again because the only time she felt any genuine happiness was when she was cuddled into bora, or even just next to her in general because nobody had ever made her feel as comfortable and loved as she.

-

about half an hour later, bora arrived at minji's apartment unexpectedly. it wasn't as though minji was complaining, though, because she was hoping bora would be at hers as quickly as she could be because she just craved the other girl's existence, but when bora had knocked in the middle of an episode of a show minji had just started watching, minji couldn't have said it was the best timing.

nevertheless, minji hopped up and answered the door to the smaller girl and enveloped her in a large hug, pulling her as close as possible because - fuck, she had missed her - she only felt protected from the world when she was in bora's arms. it seemed ridiculous, and a few months ago minji would have questioned its validity, too, but when minji had the epiphany that nothing ever made her anxious when bora had her arms around her, minji decided then and there that bora was her person and nobody else's. even though they were friends with such people as yoohyeon and siyeon, they knew that bora and minji were the closest to each other, just like yoohyeon and siyeon were closer to each other than anyone else. it wasn't as though anyone complained - especially not minji because it meant that she was coupled together with bora for most things, which gave her reasons to be closer to her. like whenever they made group plans, they always made it a theme that bora and minji would meet up beforehand, and minji would always have to hide her excitement, as not to scare or confuse the smaller girl. 

bora was the first to pull away as she gave a soft smile to minji. "you alright? you don't usually randomly ask me to see you," she said sheepishly, taking her shoes off as she wandered into the house, "it's not that i'm complaining - because i'd never, i love seeing you - i'm just confused. you know i love you,"

that phrase made minji's heart soar more than she'd like to admit.

minji played with her own hair, trying - and failing - to hide the really obvious blush forming on her face. "i, uh, i just missed you, that's all. i know we met yesterday, but, you know...i like being with you." she mumbled, hoping that bora wouldn't really pick up on what she was actually saying, because although they were really close to each other emotionally, they rarely ever said they missed each other, because that wasn't really what their friendship was about. bora and minji both knew that their feelings for each other were mutual - that they were best friends and nobody else was their best friend because they only needed each other to be happy - but they never felt the need to say it, because their friendship wasn't like that. their actions meant more than words. they'd rather spend hours upon hours with each other than send each other random sappy paragraphs about how much the other person meant to them, or how lucky they were that they met all those years ago. they weren't really used to expressing their feelings to each other, which was why minji was so surprised when she felt herself cry onto bora's shoulder. 

minji just wanted bora to know that she truly loved her - perhaps, more than best friends normally would - but that part would come later. that part would come when it wasn't the thing that could possibly make bora leave her life for good. minji knew deep down that bora wasn't that kind of person, and she knew that bora would support her through anything, even if it meant they had to be distant from one another for a while, but minji was aware that she wouldn't be able to handle that whatsoever. she knew that something like that would break her - she needs bora, she needs her person to keep her sane. it sounded bad, and it sounded desperate, but minji was past the point of caring, she just needed bora in her life and she would do anything to make sure bora was there for as long as she could be. even if it meant hiding her truest feelings from the one person she knew there would be no judgement from. 

"hey, i know. it's okay, i've got you." bora said with another soft smile, enveloping the taller girl into another hug, "i like being with you too," she replied softly, her face hidden in minji's neck as bora inhaled her scent. as weird as it would have sounded to anyone not in their close circle of 7 friends, minji's scent sometimes became bora's oxygen - it was seemingly the only thing she needed, and it was the only thing that made her want to keep going sometimes. just the scent of minji was enough to keep her alive, and it scared her sometimes, but she knew that minji wasn't ever planning to leave her.

minji sighed shakily, happy to hear that the feelings were mutual. "y-you do...?" she asked, and bora just nodded, her head still buried in minji's neck. minji fought back the urge to cry, and just held bora closer to her - never wanting to let go. she knew that if she let go of bora, she'll never be able to have her, and her hugging bora close to her chest was probably the closest minji would get to bora's heart - mainly because minji was so, so scared of losing her person that she'd risk it all, and 'all' meant that she was totally infatuated with the girl cuddled into her.

-

minji sighed. her vow to never tell bora how she felt didn't last long whatsoever.

she was never planning to tell bora that she was in love with her, only because she didn't want to scare bora away, but she found that her feelings were becoming stronger the more she hid them, and they finally exploded when she saw that bora had hung out with yoohyeon and siyeon the other day. she knew that yoohyeon and handong were friends, so it's not like she had anything to be jealous of, but she also knew that yoohyeon and handong were a couple - and she knew that they were the type of couple to try and get their friends into couples also, because yoohyeon is really just that friend that gets happy when her friends are happy. minji admires her for it - she really does - but she also resents it, because she knew that neither yoohyeon nor handong were aware of minji's crush on the smaller girl, so the chances of them hinting towards anything relating to the two of them dating were gone straight out of the window. and, as much as she hated to admit it, the thought of bora dating someone else made minji sick to her stomach, as selfish as it sounded. as much as bora's happiness was minji's happiness, minji desperately wanted to be the main source of bora's happiness.

and she knew in order to do that, she needed to become the significant other in bora's life.

so, she rung bora at midnight on a tuesday, because why not?

"minji?" bora answered, her voice croaky as she had only woken up, considering the time.

minji's heart fluttered at the way bora had said her name, "bora! can we talk? i have a lot on my mind."

"really? right now?" bora let out a sigh, making a sly comment about the time, but minji just laughs because this isn't the first time minji has done something like this. "alright, you got me. what's up?"

"well, it's a long story." minji began, setting her phone down to crack her knuckles dramatically, "so, say theoretically i have a crush on someone-" minji swore she heard bora grumble or at least whine under her breath, but thought she was being hopeful, so she decided to continue, "-and, say that someone and i are very close. like, we talk everyday kinda close. i don't want to lose them, but i also realised recently that i'm super in love with them and i want to be with them for the rest of my life. what the fuck do i do? i know that they're the type of person that wouldn't leave my life, even if the feelings were not mutual, but i don't want to take that risk because they're too important to me, and they're basically my other half, bora. i just... i love them. fuck it, i do. i'm in love with them. i wish they knew that, but i'm too much of a coward to tell them. i'm so angry at myself."

"am i allowed to ask who this 'someone' is...?" bora asked, her voice shaky and her hopes low.

it was minji's turn to go silent, wondering whether she still had time to turn back. "fuck it. it's you, bora. it's you i'm in love with. i'm so sorry."

the call went quiet. bora was still there, but she was saying nothing, and minji was full of instant regret. she knew that this was a possibility, and she knew that losing bora was something she absolutely could not do - and yet, she decided to act on impulse, and now she's possibly lost the love of her life, and her best friend all in one. 

"i'm coming over." was the first and last thing bora said, before hanging up, and minji teared up at the fear that this was going to be the last time she ever saw bora. she was so, so fucking scared that she had fucked everything up. 

-

every regret was erased from minji's mind the minute that bora walked into her apartment. minji left her door open so that bora could let herself in, and as soon as she did, she immediately made minji's lap her seat and kissed her softly, only leaning back when she realised minji had frozen. she didn't lean back too far, just enough so that she could still feel minji's breath on her face. bora felt so safe, so comfortable, so loved. she never felt like this before - even with her ex-girlfriends - it was like minji was the definition of safety. she leaned into the other girl, leaving another kiss on her jaw to try and relax her, to try and let her know that this was reality, to try and let minji know that this could happen every day because she needn't hide her feelings from bora anymore. bora secretly hated herself for hiding her feelings from minji for this long, but it was so worth it, because minji finally snapped back into reality as she traced her hands down bora's body, letting them rest on bora's hips as she just waited. waited for bora to say something - anything.

"i love you too, minji, i'm sorry it took so long." bora finally said, fixing her hair. "i wish i knew how to tell people how i feel sometimes. this could've happened a long time ago," she replied softly, kissing her again. 

minji hummed quietly, hugging bora again, hoping and praying to anything and everything that this was reality. she wanted nothing more than to make bora her's, but knowing her brain, in a minute or two, her alarm clock would ring and she would have to get up ready for college. 

as if bora could have read her mind, she sighed and whispered, "'i know what you're thinking minji, but sometimes good things do happen to you. and hopefully, this is one of them. this is reality, i promise. we can be like this forever if you'd like," calmly, bora climbed off minji's lap and curled up to her side, still wanting to be close to her, but she wanted minji some space to breathe and think. 

"y-yeah, i'd really like that." minji choked out, fumbling to hold bora's hand. "sorry, i-i'm just nervous. but yeah, i-i'm sorry. i really love you, bora. and if you'd like, i'd like to be your girlfriend, and perhaps more in future, but for now i just really want to call you mine, if that's okay with you?"

instead of directly replying, bora just kissed minji once more, and minji chuckled.

"is that a yes?"

bora squeezed minji's hand tightly, assuring her that this was very real, and that was she going nowhere. "yes. a thousand times, it's a yes."

and truly, minji had never been happier.


End file.
